Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid
"Half-vampire...half-Lycan. But stronger than both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power." Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids are the mixture of a vampire and a werewolf. They possess the powers of both species, making them twice as powerful. Powers & Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both vampires and werewolves but to greater degrees, making them incredibly powerful supernatural creatures. Hybrids possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampire, but the Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bitten *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. * Transformation Control - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and at anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf where they are forced to shapeshift/transform only once a month on a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes and fangs when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. * Enhanced Accelerated Healing - Hybrid's healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. *'Lie Detection' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a Hybrid is able to sense if someone is lying or not * Enhanced Superhuman Strength - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire heritage they get stronger with age. A newly turned Hybrid is a chanellege for multiple vampires, werewolves, and even a vampire elder of over 500 years old. A young hybrid can overpower Elder Vampires with ease. *'Hypnosis' - Due to their vampire side, they can control minds. *'Enhanced Superhuman Speed' - Hybrids are faster then werewolves and vampires even faster then original vampires. Weaknesses Due to their combined natures, Hybrids are unaffected by sunlight, garlic, vervain, wooden stakes, religious iconography, roses, or iconite. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Silver' - Because both vampires and werewolves share this weakness, Hybrids are burned by silver. *'Holy Ground' - Because both vampires and werewolves share this weakness, Hybrids are burned by holy ground. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well Also spaghetti - the silver spaghetti with wood chips Gallery UW.jpg 1000px-UWA4 FIDO VFX 01B.jpg 295ekh0.jpg HybridFull 2.gif Hybridenhancment.jpg Underworld Awakening 09.jpg TO.jpg TO2.jpg IMG_0094.GIF Raphael.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,unnaturalworld.png Known Hybrids Klaus.jpg|Niklaus Mikaelson (Vampire Diaries and The Originals) UW3.jpg|Michael Corvin (Underworld) IMG_0093.JPG|Hayley Marshall-Kenner (The Vampire Diaries and the Originals) IMG_0095.JPG|Hope Mikaelson (The originals) Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Creatures Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves